Rebooted - 한글판
by runeofluna
Summary: 프론티어/유희왕 DM - 프로그램 하나는 삭제되지 않았고, 이야기 하나는 끝을 맺지 못했다. 하지만 이번에는, 프로그램이 거의 완성되었고, 선택받은 아이도 듀얼리스트도 그것을 멈출 수 없다. 또다시 질문은 : 하시겠습니까? 하지 않으시겠습니까? - This is a translation of "Rebooted", a story written by the magnificent LeDiz. I literally own nothing! See : /s/7541186/1/Rebooted


**Disclaimer : **이 이야기의 저작권은 제게 없습니다. 모든 캐릭터들은 일본의 몇몇 회사들의 소유이며, 스토리는 모두 LeDiz 님의 것입니다.

**Rebooted – 00**

Prologue

형광 초록색의 숫자들이 검은 스크린에서 나와 똑같이 검은 눈동자로 들어갔다.

비록 수천 명의 직원들을 총괄하는 부사장이고, 카이바 코퍼레이션의 좀 더 인간적인 리더였지만, 카이바 모쿠바는 자기 직위의 의무들을 대부분 행하지 않았다. 굳이 따지자면 그는 대인 관계 담당이었다. 가끔은. 할 기분이 날 때는.

딱히 의도적인 건 아니었다. 처음에는 그저 그의 형이 약간 미쳐 있던 때의 후폭풍이었다. 당시의 세토는 모쿠바가 그의 회사 근처에도 못 오게 했을뿐더러, 하다못해 혼자 게임 소프트를 사러 가는 것도 믿지 못했으니. 지금은 단순히 모쿠바가 13살이고, 일하는 것보다 더 하고 싶은 것이 많았기 때문이었다.

그가 계속 레베카 홉킨스에게 주장하듯, 그는 빨리 어른이 되고 싶은 마음이 전혀 없었다. 그가 천재일지는 모르지만, 평범한 학교에서 최고의 성적을 받으며 친구들과 어울릴 수 있는데 왜 굳이 월반을 하거나 일을 해야 하나?

하지만 가끔 모쿠바는 실제로 자기 할 일을 하곤 했다. 그는 형이 시뮬레이션을 테스트하는 것을 도왔고, 세토가 할 수 없을 때 여러 이벤트를 계획했다. 아니면, 오늘 밤처럼 옛날 프로그램 파일들을 뒤지면서 쓸만한 소재를 찾았다.

가장 어렵거나 힘든 일은 아니었지만, 모쿠바는 이미지 소프트웨어의 도움 없이 데이터를 읽고 이해할 수 있는 몇 안 되는 사람 중 하나였다. 그리고 그가 이 일을 하면, 카이바 코퍼레이션이 스파이에게 소프트웨어를 빼앗길 위험이 없었다.

물론, 그게 지루하지 않다는 의미는 아니었다.

오늘밤의 작업은 특히나 피곤했는데, 그가 그의 형이 '트로이안'으로 분류한 옛날 프로그램들을 모두 지우고 있었기 때문이었다. 다른 사업이나 회사들이 가끔 카이바 코퍼레이션과 연결해서 소프트웨어를 교환하곤 했는데, 그것은 모두 데이터 흔적 – 외부 프로그램과 동일한 것 – 을 남겼고, 바이러스는 아니었지만 세토는 그렇게 취급했다. 대부분은 삭제 가능했고, 모쿠바가 끝까지 직접 하는 대신 그냥 전체 삭제를 할까 고민할 때 이상한 수의 행렬이 그의 눈에 들어왔다.

그는 인상을 찌푸리며 그의 커피를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 일반적인 이진수로 해석할 때, 이 수들은 별로 말이 되지 않았다. 설령 말이 된다 하더라도, 이들은 1년 전에 삭제됐어야 할 프로그램으로 해석되었다.

"가상… 현실…" 그는 중얼거린 후, 커피를 한 모금 마신 뒤 다음 몇십 페이지의 숫자들을 훑어보기 시작했다. 읽을수록 그의 눈이 커졌고, 쇼크에 그의 발이 책상에서 미끄러져 떨어졌다.

"노아!"

(ooo000ooo)

"노아라고." 모쿠바에게 어두운 시선을 보내며, 세토가 입을 열었다. "우리 양부가 가상 현실에서 살게 했던 죽은 자식인 그 노아 말인가? 내 배틀 시티 비행선을 해킹하고 우리를 모두 가상 현실에 가둬서, 우리 몸을 빼앗고, 카이바 코퍼레이션을 차지해, 세계를 노리려고 했던 그 정신 나간 과대망상증 환자인 노아?"

"응, 그 노아." 모쿠바는 차가운 목소리를 익숙하게 무시하며, 빠르게 대답했다. 그의 탓이 아니었다 – 얼마 전에 교육부 장관이 연락해, 세토의 재력과 권력도 그를 시험의 의무에서 벗어나게 할 수는 없다고 상기시켜 줬던 것이다. 그도 여전히 시험을 보고 통과해야 고등학교를 졸업할 수 있었다.

세토는 코웃음을 친 후, 옷을 꺼낸 후 장롱 문을 쾅 닫았다. "노아와 그의 한심한 세계는, 폭탄으로 인해 기지운영 시스템이 폭발했을 때 같이 파괴됐다." 그는 짜증이 가득한 목소리로 지적했다. "어느 쪽도 우리 컴퓨터에 있을 리가 없어."

"하지만 장담할게, 있단 말이야. 좀 변질되긴 했지만, 충분히 복구 가능해. 노아가 – 노아의 세계가 – 우리가 찾을 수 있는 곳에 있단 말이야!" 모쿠바는 외치면서, 옷을 갈아입기 위해 커튼 뒤로 향하는 그의 형을 바라보았다. "노아의 세계는 처음부터 카이바 코퍼레이션의 컴퓨터로 만들어졌어 – 그리고 형이 기술을 발전시키면서, 그 세계도 확장되고 인공지능으로 발전했다고! 그리고 그 후에 빅5가 자신들이 노아의 세계로 들어갈 수 있도록 연결을 강화시켜서, 노아는 얼마든지 이쪽에 접근할 수 있게 됐어! 그 세계와 우리 컴퓨터 사이에 너무나 많은 정보가 오갔기에, 사실상 동일한 데이터베이스를 가지고 있다고! 노아를 다시 만들 수 있어!"

"왜 그래야 하지?"

모쿠바는 눈을 깜빡였다. "뭐?"

"노아는 죽었어. 그리고 미쳤지. 거기에 네가 아직까지도 영향을 받을 정도로 너를 깊게 세뇌시켰어." 세토가 덧붙였다. "왜 우리가 굳이, 그 비참한 디지털 존재로서라도, 녀석을 부활시켜야 하지?"

"노아는 우리 형제니까." 모쿠바는 반박했다. "진짜든 아니든, 죽었든 살았든, 혈연이든 입양된 거든, 노아는 우리 형제야. 노아를 무시할 순 없어!"

"녀석은 죽었어."

"그건 다른 유우기도 마찬가지잖아!"

세토는 그것을 바로 대답하지 않았다. 그는 바지를 갈아입고 와이셔츠의 단추를 절반 이상 잠근 후에야, 커튼 뒤에서 나와 모쿠바와 눈을 마주쳤다. "무토가 가장 적절히 말했어, 모쿠바. 죽은 자는 이 세계에 남아 있어선 안 돼."

모쿠바는 고개를 숙이고, 어깨를 움츠리며 세토의 시선을 피했다. "하지만–"

"넌 아직도 녀석이 네게 한 짓에 영향 받고 있는 거야. 녀석은 자신이 널 아낀다고 믿도록 널 세뇌했고, 네가 너희 사이에 유대감이 있다고 생각하게 만들었다. 그 후에 내가 들어본 것 중 가장 역겨운 방법으로 네 몸을 차지했지." 세토는 차갑게 말했다. "네 주장에 일리가 있다 한들, 방금 말한 이유와 그 이외의 몇 가지 때문에라도, 다시는 그 파일들을 복구시키겠다는 말은 듣지 않겠어."

그는 조용히 고개를 끄덕였고, 세토는 다시 커튼 뒤로 들어가 옷을 마저 입었다. 모쿠바는 몇 초간 자기 입술을 깨문 후, 숨을 들이마시며 다시 고개를 들었다. "하지만–"

"그 파일들을 지워버려."

"뭐?"

"지워버리라고. 존재 자체를 없애버려." 세토가 딱딱한 목소리로 말했다. "내 시스템에 그것들이 있도록 두지 않아. 재활용 통에 있는 것도 용납하지 않아. 노아, 고자부로, 그리고 그들의 세계를 내 하드 드라이브에서 모조리 없애 버려."

모쿠바는 몇 초간 멍하니 커튼을 바라보다가, 다시 눈을 깔았다. 그는 절대로 그것은 할 수 없었고, 그 사실을 아주 잘 알았다. 노아가 자신에게 무슨 짓을 했던, 두 명의 카이바들은 그의 과거의 일부였고, 과거는 결코 완전히 파괴할 수 없었다. 그들은 이미 그것을 시도했고 그로 인해 좋은 일이 일어난 적이 없었다.

하지만, 생각해 보면, 언제나 다른 방법이 있었다. 카이바 코퍼레이션은 인공지능 복구 프로그램들로 가득 차 있었다. 심지어 사이버 재활용 통의 쓰레기 파일들 사이에도.

모쿠바는 일어나면서 그의 미소를 숨기고자 몸을 돌렸다. "알았어, 형님. 내가 삭제할게."

(ooo000ooo)

현실 시간으로 4년이자 디지털 시간으로 몇백년 후, 11살의 초등학생 칸바라 타쿠야가 실제, 디지털 데이터로 이루어진 육체를 가지고 현실 세계에 발을 내디뎠다.

[Program Start]

(ooo000ooo)

불꽃 – 칸바라 타쿠야 – 우정훈 – 아그니몬 – 브리트라몬 – 아르다몬 – 카이젤그레이몬

빛 – 미나모토 코우지 – 선우 현 – 볼프몬 – 가름몬 – 베오울프몬 – 매그너가루루몬

얼음 – 히미 토모키 – 진가람 – 차크몬 – 블리자몬

바람 – 오리모토 이즈미 – 고은비 – 페어리몬 – 슈츠몬

번개 – 시바야마 쥰페이 – 안도영 – 블리츠몬 – 보르그몬

어둠 – 키무라 코우이치 – 선우 윤 – 더스크몬/레베몬 – 베르그몬/카이저레오몬


End file.
